From the beginning
by toothlessthegreat
Summary: Have you ever felt that if you could go back in time you would do it better? That everything would be better if you could make a small change in the past. Have you ever thought that your life would be so much easier to get through if you do it twice. well you shouldn't coz going back isn't going to make anything better. harry goes back in time to save his parents. will it work?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 Time Turner plans and the ministry for magic

Harry walked down the cold street, his breath coming in clouds of mist, the morning breeze fluttered against his face as his emerald eye's moved back and forth on a piece of old parchment he had found in the school library, he began to inwardly mutter the spell for practice…..every now and again a thought flitted through his head, "do you really want this?"

Harry shook his head and concentrated on memorizing the spell in his hands, he sighed as he read through it again and ran a hand through his black, unruly hair, this was by far the craziest thing that he was planning to do, and he didn't want this any other way.

He knew he could change things, he could right the things that had gone wrong, but he looked back, all his friends…no he kept repeating the same thought over and over in his head "I'm changing things for the best" he sighed as he found himself face to face with the out of order red phone booth which led to the ministry.

He was sure that no one would be up there where he was going, at that moment a whole load of memories of the events that happened in the previous days coursed through his head, it had already been 3 years since the war and he and Hermione were going out, Ginny had fallen for another. It had been a long time since he and the gang had visited Hogwarts so they had gone to see how everyone was doing.

_**Flashback**_

'_Mione, I'll just go up to the library and all, I want to check something up," he said quickly kissing Hermione, Hermione looked into his eyes and frowned slightly, "what's going on harry? Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly "no…no nothing love" he said re-assuringly and held her close to him and pushed back her hair lightly, she sighed contently," just tell me something…"_

"_mmmm?", "when did you start loving me?" he asked a bit awkwardly, she chuckled and hugged him "since second year, why?", "just wondering" he said weakly, kissing her again he turned and walked up to the almost empty library, he picked up a book from the section 'time paradox' and sat down near the window, he flipped through the pages and read a few lines._

_There was mainly stuff about peoples horrible mistakes in the past which they tried to cover up by going to the future and getting legal forms etc. Harry yawned and was about to replace the book when a piece of old parchment fell out, he picked it up casually and read it,_

'_one who wishes to go back in time and live that time period again will find the necessary spell on this page'_

_**WARNING**__: Be careful not to do anything dramatic to change the past or you will have to live through a worse future according to your actions._

'_All that you know now will come with you as you merge with your past self. The following has to be used on a time turner'_

'_**imensa liag manta las chanper ledre ma safen coz reverse (mention the time period you want to go back to) somermalt won si nega fal' **__and with a simple wrist movement (swish and flick) to be cast upon the time turner, turn the pendum twice and you will go back to the exact time you want (any time turner is suitable)._

Harry took a deep breath 'at the time he was facing Voldermort and felt Voldermorts spell rebound and hit Voldermort himself, he had a feeling of immense power overcome him, when he had explained this to Dumbledore, Dumbledore stated that it was wand less magic, Harry was surprised when he found out that using this magic you could destroy all the horcruxes easily, so what he intended to do now was to go back in time to save his parents. Harry had spent days working on a fool proof plan and now he was ready.

Harry stepped into the phone booth and dialed six, two, four, four, two, the dial whirred and a cool female voice answered, "welcome to the ministry of magic, state your name and purpose" this was exactly as Harry remembered when him and his friends went into the department of mysteries, he shuddered, the day that Sirius died, "um….Harry Potter, time travel" he said hesitatingly and then out of the change holder a badge popped out, it read '_Harry Potter, Time Travel' _"the ministry wishes you a pleasant day" said the voice and the phone booth began to descend and Harry found himself overlooking the atrium.

He quickly covered himself with the invisibility cloak and snuck quietly into the lift, softly he pressed the down button and waited till the cool female voice said "department of mysteries" he quietly turned towards the plain black door and swung it open, once more he found himself in the same black room with eerier blue flames lighting it up, he cleared his throat and said "time travel" and a door opened on his right.

Surprised that his plan had worked he walked into the room and saw the beautiful, dancing, diamond-sparkling light, and when his eye's finally got accustomed to the light he saw clocks gleaming from every surface, he ran up to where there were 3 time turners and grabbed one, after checking if it was in working condition he spun around and was exiting the ministry in a flash.

When he was out he apparated to the burrow where they were currently residing….he looked up and saw her running towards him, she jumped into his outstretched arms and hugged him tight, "where were you?"she asked him quickly, he pecked her lightly on the cheek, "I'll explain later" he said wrapping an arm around her waist, "Harry James Potter! Don't you tell me your up to something that you obviously know won't work out!" she said accusingly, Harry sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, he knew that she would be like this.

"Alright, um… I'm going to go back in time to save my parents and….. I was wondering if you would like to come with me." he said quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 A glimpse of the Past.

**Author's notes**

Heyyyy, sorry about the last chapter, I totally forgot to add the authors notes! I just was trying to finish it fast before my mother caught me on the computer…..again. My story over here is practically expressing what I wanted to do since I was old enough to understand the words time and travel, :P please review I'm only human and I love it when people talk to me about my fic and stuff. I need a lot of help coz this is just my second fan fiction anyway…..

Enjoy!

Hermione paced the room uneasily, giving occasional glances at Harry and slight huffs. Harry sat down heavily on the sofa and began running his hands through his hair, he felt as if he wanted to sink through the floor, Hermione probably wanted to explain to him the dangerous risk of time travel, why couldn't she understand that he was willing to take that risk?

He heard a slight stomp and wearily looked up to see that Hermione had stopped pacing about and was coming to sit beside him, "are you sure you want to do this Harry?" she asked him again, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

Harry bit back the impulse to roll his eyes and glared at her,

"Yes, Hermione I need my parents, everything will go right in my life, don't you want that for me?" he asked her through gritted teeth.

She looked at him timidly, "of course I do Harry, and I'll come with you, I'd like another chance at life don't you think?"She said warmly and kissed him lightly.

He smiled gratefully at her, she was the most wonderful person he had ever met, he cupped her blushing face with one hand and brought her lips to his slowly teasing her mouth open.

After a while she pushed him away gently and he stared at her with glazed eyes, he was going to pull her in for another kiss when she pushed him away again.

"Harry? We should go back….now" she said firmly

"Huh? He asked her stupidly,

" come on lover boy" she said grinning widely at him, and with that she snatched the time turner from his bag and handed him the parchment containing the spell, "you recite the spell, I haven't practiced" she told him briskly slipping the time turner on the both of them.

"Right we go back in time and we merge with our past selves, I've decided to back to the day that Voldermort killed my parents, I'll have to k-k-kill him" said Harry shakily.

"I don't want to be a murderer" he said bluntly.

"Harry! You'll be saving millions of people by killing just one man!" said Hermione exparatedly, "I know," sighed Harry, "do it" said Hermione softly sweeping her hand through his hair, he smiled at her and then took a deep shuddering breath _it's now or never._

"_imensa liag manta les chanper ledre ma safen coz reverse…2.30 p.m. Monday-31__st__ october 1981…..somermalte won si nega fal" _he muttered doing a quick swish and flick wand movement, Hermione immediately turned the time turner twice with her hand.

Almost immediately the room began spinning uncontrollably and Harry clutched Hermione protectively, they felt themselves being raised into the air and with a faint pop sound he found that they were back on the floor

_Hmmm….this place looks slightly cleaner and…..less stuffy, wonder what happened._

"Did it work?" He asked Hermione quickly, "err…. I'm not sure shall we check the kitchen?" she asked him nervously

He shrugged and tried to open the door but he passed right through it _must have worked, looks like I'm invisible and have no effect on the material plain_

Mrs. Weasley was there and she looked slightly younger, the worn out look in her eyes were now gone and she looked much happier, she was fussing over a smell baby who had a few red hairs sticking out of his head, "how's my little Ronniekins today?" she cooed at the baby who gurgled happily.

Harry grinned widely "it worked!" He told Hermione, she smiled at him

"Let's get to Godrick's hollow fast!" he told her, he grabbed her hand and then apparated to his home in a flash,

"Harry?" gasped Hermione as soon as they were in front of the house, "yea?" he said uncertainly, " I really think that's Sirius!" she gaped pointing at the cheerful man making his way across to the house.

Harry felt his mouth slide open, "Sirius?" he whispered hoarsely.

Harry felt tears well up in his eyes, Sirius looked so happy, so content and he had no idea about the future in store for him.

"Harry? Come on darling" he heard Hermione say softly, squeezing his hand, "umm…..you said that you had a plan about horcruxes?" she asked him quickly,

He gulped and turned to look at Hermione who was looking repproachingly in to his, "yeah love, that will have to wait till I'm a bit older" he said wiping the tears which had trickled down his cheeks.

She sighed and nodded, "we'll wait till we get to Hogwarts and then we'll destroy them" she told him gently.

He nodded almost robotically, "Why don't you go merge into your past self Mione? I'll meet you soon," he told her kissing her softly, "Be safe my love" he told her quietly while caressing her face.

"You know I will" she told him cheerfully, she smiled at him again and the apparated with a pop sound.

He stared at the spot where she apparated and then suddenly wished that she was here to be with him to face the huge task in front of him, he quickly sprinted to his house, noticing that the fidelious charm had no effect on him.

He passed quickly through the house like a ghost and saw his mother bending over and fondling a baby's mop of jet black hair. Harry gasped and whispered "mom?"

He then looked at himself in the crib gurgling happily,

"You're me!" he said laughingly and then quickly merged with the baby.

**Author's notes**

So sorry if the chapter was too short but like I said, I have very little time. I'll be free from Wednesday so hopefully I'll update it quickly. And I'm begging you guy's pleas have a heart and review if I get more that 6 I'll really make my updaters faster and chapters longer k?

Byeee and keep waiting for the next chapter

P.s: Ron and Hermione never got together….obviously hehe

I like Ron but I don't think that he and Hermione match what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 The death of Lord Voldermort

**Author's Notes**

So I'm going to post this chapter, and I have to admit I'm free these day's so I can give you guys quicker updates. I'm still waiting for reviews –sigh- I don't have much couldn't you people please send me a review? Anyway I'm having a bit of trouble with the story, I could use some suggestions! :O Here we go,

Enjoy! (And review…)

* * *

_Wow! She suddenly looks a hell of a lot bigger now that i'm a baby, _Harry smiled toothily at his mother who was beaming at him, she bent down and ruffled his hair again, he loved it when she did that, _I've really missed out on the love other people get, for years!_

"Well, Harry you should know it's your birthday today! Do you know what that means? Presents and cake," she said cheerfully caressing his face,

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but all that got out was a happy gurgle, she smiled at him warmly.

James's head peeped into the crib, "Hey! Guess who's here? It's Padfoot! And he's brought you something that you're going to love!" said James laughing happily, Harry smiled _Sirius; you're the person I wanted to meet the most!_

"How're you doing there pup", said Sirius popping into view, "hey, hey! I thought we agreed on prongslet!" said James in mock outrage, "aw prongslet, smrongslet- we don't want people calling him prongsiepants" smirked Sirius, James went red, "hey don't teach him that!" blurted James

"I think I made that one up!" said Lily playfully.

_What dad was called prongsiepants by mom? _Harry laughed loudly, Sirius grinned, "see even the kid see's the funny side" he told a bemused James.

"So pup do you like flying? Look what I got you!" said Sirius pulling out a small toy broom, Harry grinned _awesome! I didn't know he gave me one! _Harry reached for it eagerly,

"See James he caught on already! I guess he'll be just like you", said Sirius matter-of-factly,

"I just hope that he won't be as arrogant as you" snorted Lily, "I wasn't arrogant!" spluttered James, "Tell her Padfoot!"

"Prongs mate, I tell nothing but the truth…you were not arrogant" declared Sirius, James smirked, "You were a total JERK," Laughed Sirius.

Harry mean while had been listening intently but had also been inspecting the new broom, he had chosen now of all times to crawl onto the broom and zoom happily around the room,

Sirius grinned while James looked a bit worried, "see! I think he has your genes prongs, Lily no offense but you were a terrible flier" said Sirius winking at James, James laughed and snatched Harry off the broom, Harry squealed happily.

James and Lily were both hugging Harry, Sirius was laughing…..all was well, at least for now.

* * *

Harry looked around, no noises except that of James and Lily talking, Harry sighed, _won't be long before Voldermort arrives… can I do this, what if I'm not able to save them? What if they die just like before? Wandless magic can only do so much,_

Harry gazed at his father and giggled at his antics to make him laugh, James was playing around and making sparks come out of his wand, it would be highly amusing for a small boy, but little did they know that their baby was 18 years old,

Although Harry wasn't small he still found some babyish things interesting because his 1 year old self still had the upper hand,

James yawned and thrust his wand onto the sofa, Harry gasped, _Voldermort will come soon and Dad will be defenseless, think…how to get him to pick up his wand?_

Harry began to cry loudly, he knew his father would try to amuse him, Lily walked into the room, "what's wrong James?" she asked looking worriedly at Harry,

James picked his wand and showered Harry with sparks as an attempt to stop Harry crying, Harry grinned inwardly,

_Good he got his wand,_

* * *

There was a bright flash of red light and the door swung open, there was a short silence and a tall, white, hooded man stood in the doorway, his spiderlike fingers twirled the wand in his hand, his eyes were mere slits and a humorless smile played along his lipless mouth,

"Lily, take Harry and go! NOW!" shouted James brandishing his wand,

Voldermort smirked, his eyes lingered on Harry, "don't be fools," he sneered

"Give me the boy potter and I might spare your lives!" said Voldermort in his high cold voice,

Lily screamed and snatched Harry off his crib,

_No I can't let them save me again! I have to do something now! I have to stop Voldermort!_

Harry wriggled desperately in his mothers hands and dropped to the floor he crawled as quickly as he could up to Voldermort and using wandless magic cast strong rebound spells all around him and his parents,

Voldermort smiled his humorless smile and looked right at the baby, there was a green flash of light, all that Harry heard were his parents screams along with Voldermort's scream of pain,

The blinding light faded slowly and Lily and James looked around frantically for their son, they saw him sitting on the floor in front of Voldermort's dead body, nothing other than a scar on his forehead,

Lily ran up to Harry sobbing loudly, she grabbed him and hugged him tightly, she held onto him as though she could never let him go, Harry looked up at his mother, tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was shaking,

James looked dumbfounded tears leaking out of his eyes; he made his way over to his son and wife and embraced them,

The family stayed like that for a long time, hugging each other, and then finally James stood up and sent a patronous message after making sure that Voldermort was indeed dead.

* * *

Godrick's Hollow was overflowing with Ministry Auror's and Camera men, Harry looked around wearily as endless photographs were snapped and people's voices were heard blabbering about Harry's feat,

James managed to get rid of everyone as soon as Voldermort's body was moved away by the Auror's, Harry gurgled happily as his mother hugged him again, it was then that Harry exhausted by the day's events and his overuse of powerful magic drifted off to sleep on his mother's lap.

Harry's dreams were peaceful and undisturbed that day, he got his first good sleep in a long time, but more specifically he knew that he had to destroy the horcruxes, and the fact that one was latched to his very soul wasn't a comforting thought.

* * *

**Author's notes**

BAM! Chapters 3, check! I was going to ask you guy's about the character's in this story, do you want Draco Malfoy to be good or…..do you want him to be bad, send me your preference and we'll see according to the majority of votes, what kind of person he'll be.

this is toothlessthegreat signing off…..


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 Eleven Again

**Author's Notes**

Okay so this is the next chap, sorry that it took so long I just was busy, so I would like to thank the people who reviewed. It was really nice of you people to take time to review on my story, thank you people But I don't really appreciate some reviews….those who don't like this story can keep there opinions to themselves. Anywayyyyyyyy

Enjoy!

* * *

Yawning lazily Harry stretched and twisted in his comfortably warm bed before sitting up, he looked around the room contently and sighed peacefully. It was just so nice to be in his own house with his brilliant parents, and hearing the usual call of 'get up son' or 'Harry! It's morning', other than Aunt Petunia's shouts of 'UP!'.

Still yawning he picked up his glasses from the little bedside table and crammed them on, his eyes lingered on the newspaper article given to him by his parents about two years ago,

Wearily he reached for it and smoothed the slightly crumpled edges of it gingerly, he looked at it for a few moments, it contained the entire scene of Harry's amazing feat of killing the greatest Dark wizard of all time- Lord Voldermort,

According to the article an enormous party had broken out in the wizarding world while the Aurors were immediately dispatched to try and find the location of the death eaters, the minister for magic (Bagnold- who was the minister before fudge) was extremely agitated but grimly happy by the look of the prophet dialogue, Pettigrew was caught and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban,

Harry gazed at the newspaper for a while longer, his father and mother had given it to him when they thought that he needed to know the fact that he was the slayer of an extremely dark wizard (he already knew it of course)

"Harry, are you up yet hon?" Lily called from downstairs,

Harry mentally shook himself; "I'll be down in a minute mom!" he said rushing into the bathroom,

"Well hurry down son, padfoot's here to see you", said Lily, her voice ringing with humor, "and there's a surprise for you" she said finally

_Hmmmm wonder what that's all about, last year she said the same thing and it was because of my birthday surprise_

Harry quickly dressed and ran out of his room almost colliding with a hyperactive Kevin. Kevin was his younger brother, it was slightly shocking for Harry who never expected his parents to have another son, but he realized that he always wanted a brother.

"Hey Kev" said Harry cheerfully high fiving his brother, "Hey big bro, mom says there's a letter for you but she won't say from where",

_Hermione! No that's stupid she knows better than to write me a letter_, As usual Hermione was Harry's first thought, she had once before apparated to the boundary of the house and he had a small session with her,

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

"_Harry oh I'm so glad your alright, I knew you could do it!" she squeled as soon as he came within hearing distance, she jumped into his arms and hugged him tight,_

"_Hehe how was your time? Anything interesting happen?" he asked her grinning sheepishly, _

_She smiled at him and kissed him lightly, "nothing much, you know just my usual life" she told him ruffling his hair, _

"_Oh and Harry, do you think we should gather the horcruxes now or maybe later" she asked him quickly her expression turning grim,_

"_It'll be difficult to that now don't you think so I'll have to wait till we get to Hogwarts" he said hesitatingly, he pushed her hair back lightly and kissed her gently,_

"_mmmmm' she said contently, _

_Harry sighed and moved away, "I'm sorry Mione I have to go, I'll try to contact you later on, my mom probably is looking for me", he said sadly, she hugged him once more and then waved sadly before apparating away….._

* * *

Harry nodded at his brother and then hopped down the stairs, Sirius was waiting for him, "hey Prongslet, you slept late…..just like your father", he said his eyes twinkling merrily

"Sirius!" exclaimed Harry running forward to hug his god father, Sirius laughed and hugged Harry then moved forward to hug Kevin

"Hi Padfoot what's the letter about?" asked Kevin excitedly,

"Weellll, I suppose that's for Harry to find out, don't you?" said Sirius winking at Harry,

Harry grinned at him, "So what is going on about the letter?" he asked his father curiously,

"Here you go prongslet" said James cheekily handing Harry a pale yellow letter,

Harry gasped, "Oh wow! A Hogwarts letter!" he said ripping it open _how could I possibly have forgotten? I'm going back to Hogwarts this year! I am eleven. _ "So you forgot that you're going to Hogwarts for the first time then did you?" asked Lily laughingly,

Harry smiled around at everyone, "this is amazing and….and" stammered Harry unbelievingly,

Lily hugged him tight and ruffled his messy hair, "we're so proud of you honey", she said in a choking voice, James hugged him and patted him on the back, Harry felt tears well up in his eyes and quickly fought them off,

Sirius came up to him and pulled him in for another hug and Harry laughed happily but stopped when he saw Kevin's lip tremble, "What's wrong Kev?" he asked him quickly

"I wanna go tooooo" pouted Kevin miserably,

"Awww Kev honey you'll go too when your older!" said Lily quickly hugging him, "yeah sport, you have to wait till you're eleven and then you get to go!" said James patting Kevin on his back,

Kevin sniffled slightly but cheered up immensely when Lupin came over (Lupin was made Kevin's godfather)

"Congratulations Harry, so you'll be getting a wand tomorrow won't you?" he said as he shook Harry's hand, Harry grinned and then hugged him, "yeah, will you be coming with us moony?" he asked Lupin tentatively,

"Oh I'm sorry prongslet but me and Sirius have some work to take care of"

"Oh….. okay"

* * *

"Are we using floo again?" asked Kevin making a face,

"Yes Kev but I'll hold you this time, remember to tuck your shoulders in okay?" instructed Lily

"I'll go with Kevin then mom!" said Harry eagerly; he was excited to get to Diagon Alley as fast as he could so that he could get his wand,

Lily smiled at him, James walked over to the fireplace and soon vanished in a burst of green flames, Lily followed him and then finally Harry and Kevin,

"I think I'm going to be- sick" muttered Kevin grabbing onto Harry as soon as they got out of the Diagon Alley main fire grate,

"Boy's why don't you two go and get Harry's new robes and me and your mother will get the books and equipment", said James waving to the two of them,

"Okay, come on Kevin you'll find it much better if you walk a bit", said Harry feeling sorry for the small boy staggering around,

They slowly made their way over to Madame Malkins shop, Harry remembered Draco and how he began his talk at the shop, but he had a feeling that Draco might be slightly better this time, if what Sirius was saying a few months ago was true,

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_Harry crouched behind the curtain with a dillushionment charm on him, they wouldn't notice him at this point, "James you do know what has happened to Malfoy don't you?" asked Sirius leaning forward in his chair, _

"_Mmm, I heard something but I wasn't sure if it was true, could you tell us the entire story again Padfoot?" said James motioning to him to continue, _

" _well you see Prongs, I inherited the black house, and I am now lord of the most ancient and Nobel house of black-" said Sirius a hint of bitterness creeping into his voice, "As I told you before….." James nodded quietly,_

"_Narcissa didn't really take hat well and Lucious is the one in trouble now, she plans on leaving him since he doesn't have money or a status anymore", said Sirius hesitatingly, James looked up his eyes narrowing,_

"_I still don't see why this is bad, he was a death eater and all, though he claims to have been under the imperious curse" said James angrily,_

"_Well it's not exactly bad but what about his kid, Draco or something" said Sirius hurriedly, "He's better off without his father" said James bad temperedly_

"_And Narcissa has already asked me to sort of admit her to the black family- and I agreed, her and her son, it'll be settled in a couple of week, including the divorce" sighed Sirius_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Okay so I was thinking to write the shopping part in this chapter but I didn't have any space and I find of got this whole Malfoy case from a reviewer- Thank you _Kalladin1989_ but I think I didn't really get the idea properly Hehe

So there you go 4th chappy finished

PLEASE REVIEW! And I'm outta here.


End file.
